darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
Ogres are enemies in Dark Souls II. Description A large, blue grey behemoth, with a head taken up by a large mouth with a single small eye and barely distinguishable nasal features, giving it the immediate impression of having nothing more than a large mouth. They are the implied creations of Aldia. They are heavyset in stature and larger than the player, with a large, round belly and thick, pudgy limbs. Despite their girth, their speed is impressive and makes them a painfully difficult foe, particularly in Aldia's Keep where there is less room to avoid their devastating attacks. Best to avoid if possible, or to use ranged combat from within doorways where they cannot fit. Locations One Ogre is located in the beginning area of Things Betwixt, past a hidden opening in the rock wall by the bridge. Defeating this Ogre rewards the player with the Stone Ring, although it is not recommended to challenge the beast this early on unless one is confident in their skills. Two more are located further on, on a sandy beach just past the third fog gate in the cave leading to Majula. Defeating these two will see the player rewarded with the Handmaid's Ladle upon returning to the Old Ladies' house in Things Betwixt and speaking to the handmaiden. Another Ogre can be found in the Shrine of Amana. This one has increased health and does more damage, and is a difficult enemy in the deep water. Another Ogre is located in a hallway at Aldia's Keep. It is located behind a locked wooden cell door. Several Ogres can be encountered whilst exploring Aldia's Keep. The player is advised to be extra careful when fighting them as they can destroy the cages housing other monsters, which will immediately attack the player. They can also break through the stone walls in the area. Scholar of the First Sin One Ogre spawns at the start of the Forest of Fallen Giants. Since its position is out of the way, just avoiding it is easy. It drops Souls of a Proud Knight and Titanite Shards, so if one has the skill, farming the Ogre is well worth the risk, especially if the player has just started. One Ogre spawns in the Shaded Woods, on the path leading to Aldia's Keep. Strategy Despite their hulking frame, Ogres can move at a surprising speed and their attacks have a long reach. They will try to smash the player with their fists or crush them by sitting on them. They can also topple over, flattening the player and grab them and eat them, which can deal heavy damage, possibly killing the player. When a player has low health it is possible that the Ogre will pick them up and swallow them whole. The player is advised to not engage an Ogre unless they have leveled up or if they are confident in their skills. Ranged weapons will enable the player to dispatch these beasts from a safe distance, but if they wish to engage them in close quarters, the best time to strike is after the Ogre performs its falling attack. The player can also attack the Ogre easily from behind but must beware of its sit attack. They seem to also be weak against thrust attacks. An easy strategy to take an Ogre down consists into luring him to perform the attack where he falls flat on his back, then quickly run to the other side of the creature (near his feet) and wait for him to stand up. This will leave the player positioned right at his back, causing him to execute his sitting attack, which is very easy to avoid and leaves him open for a few melee attacks. When he stands up, just stand behind him again and he'll perform another sitting attack. Repeat this process until he is defeated. Due to their large size, Ogres won't be able to fit through narrow spaces. There are a few instances in the game where this can be exploited (Things Betwixt being a prime example, where two Ogres attack at the same time). The player needs to aggro an Ogre and then run to the other side of any doorway. Then, the player needs to carefully approach the doorway, luring the Ogre(s) to attack (rolling out of the way if necessary) and attack him a few times while he recovers, repeating this process until he dies. Drops Things Betwixt = |-|Forest of Fallen Giants = Soul of a Proud Knight | Soul of a Proud Knight.png | | res1 = SotFS | Titanite Shard (Dark Souls II) Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard.png | | res2 = SotFS }} |-|Shrine of Amana = | Soul of a Brave Warrior (Dark Souls II) Soul of a Brave Warrior | Soul of a Brave Warrior.png | }} |-|Aldia's Keep = 115px | 100% | res1 = petrified Ogre | Radiant Lifegem | Radiant Lifegem.png | | Soul of a Brave Warrior (Dark Souls II) Soul of a Brave Warrior | Soul of a Brave Warrior.png | }} Gallery Gt massive thumb DarkSouls2 640x360 01-29-14.jpg|Early promotional image of an Ogre. Sin Orge.jpg Ogre.jpg|Render of an Ogre. DarkSoulsLotF.pic2 .png|An Ogre as depicted in Dark Souls II: Legends of the Flame. References